


Galar Poketales

by PunnyPearl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Based in the Galar Region, Based on Grimm Fairy Tales, Cuz I can't do sad, Disney Movies, I just wanted to try out humor and romance, Not really taking this seriously, One Shot, Only good endings!, Pokemon, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyPearl/pseuds/PunnyPearl
Summary: One-Shot scenarios that take place in the lovely region of Galar. Each story is based off of a classic Grimm Fairy Tale, although they're more focused on the Disney remakes. Enjoy!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop (Pokemon)/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Mary | Marnie/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Rurina | Nessa/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Sleeping Beauty (Leon / Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You take the role of the sleeping princess while Leon is the Prince

-The three fairies are actually your pokemon; Hatterene, Gardevoir and Togekiss

-Maleficent is actually a Hydreigon in this story, disguised as a human.

-As with all sleeping beauty stories, you are born absolutely glorious, everybody loves you! Including the young prince of the kingdom of Wyndon.

-Oh no! You’ve been cursed to die at sixteen! Not to worry, though. Your fairies will make sure that you’re alright, no matter what!

-Your fairies take you out into the woods to live away from all possible threats. They raise you into a fine young lady with some impressive vocal chords.

-Meet the other three of your pokemon, Noctowl, skwovet and bunnelby, who cheer you up through your isolation.

-Why, who is this? A princely stranger that you’ve met once in a dream? After a wonderful ballad, you are forced to head back home. Back to isolation with you!

-But not before you can invite this absolute stranger back to your cottage to continue your talk~

-Your fairies are absolute legends. Lookit them, manning the house with grace and dignity. Oh, what’s this? A wild corvisquire has appeared?

-You meet the prince yet again! He brought you a picnic! Such a gentleman. Now, time to get to know eachother better.

-Your fairies approve of new arrival, but urge him to stay out of the forest, lest your cover be blown. Kinda too late for that, though. Hydreigon already knows where you are!

-You return to the kingdom for your 16th birthday, but on the way, your carriage is swept up in a storm and you are separated from your partners.

-You are put under hypnosis and lead to a spindle. Guess what? That’s right! You done pricked your finger on it!

-Prince Lyon gets swept up in the storm you got lost in and ends up cornered by Hydreigon and their dumb bird.

-Your fairies are here to save the day & bestow onto Lyon the legendary Aegislash and send him off into the world. Guess how far he gets before he’s stopped by the big baddie? Not too far.

-Hydreigon sends a bunch of grass type pokemon to block the way, which are no match for Leon’s charizard.

-Unfortunately, dragon scales are very charizard resistant, so you know what’s gonna happen next.

-That’s right, fool! Dragon.

-Which is quickly taken out by all of your fairies. Not the smartest move this stories villain has made.

-Prince Leon finds you at the top of a tower and does the ultimate act of true love!

-That’s right, a completely platonic hug.

-Upon waking up in the arms of the guy who just saved your life, you tackle him and give him the actual ultimate act of true love; a kiss.

-And so you guys go on to live happily ever after! Yay!


	2. Little Red Riding Hood (Raihan / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -In which you are a shorty in a red hood and Raihan is a tall beast with sharp teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story.

\- Your granny, Opal, has been feeling a bit under the weather. As a responsible granddaughter, you decide to get her actual medicine and curry to help her get better.

-With your faithful Sylveon and Shiiontic at your side, you travel through Glimwood Tangle, completely unsuspecting of the large monster that lurks behind you.

-You successfully take out all obstacles in your path, which is quite a feat for such a petite girl as you.

-When you make it to your grannie’s house, you immediately sense that something is off. Perhaps it is the imposing figure that your sick granny cuts.

-”My what a big structure you have”  
“All the better to hug you with”  
“My what strong pokemon you have”  
“All the better to keep you safe”  
“My what sharp teeth you have”  
“All the better to eat you with!”

-Haha, jk. Raihan just wants some of your curry. It smelled really good when you were serving it up, but he was too intimidated to approach you about it.

-Opal suggested he pose as her to ask you for some, which he agreed to do.

-You all share a really good meal and you offer to make Raihan curry whenever he feels like it.


	3. Jack and The Beanstalk (Milo / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Woe is you, who lives in poverty. Milo’s got it good, though. After all, he’s got a golden appletun on top of that beanstalk with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story.

-With the last of your savings, your pokemon, Roserade, goes out to buy some food. Unfortunately, he’s quite bad at budgeting and buys a bag of beans.

-Deciding to make the most of your last meal, you cook as many of the beans as are edible and bury all of the inedible rock-like plants outside so you won’t accidentally step on them.

-Little do you know that one of those rock-hard beans are magical, capable of growing in a single instant!

-You wake up the next morning and are about to go look for a job so you can make ends meet, but the large beanstalk that is protruding from your backyard turns out to be much more interesting.

-With the help of your roserade and jumpluff, you manage to make it to the top of the beanstalk, only to be met with a most wondrous sight!

-Rows upon rows of full-grown fields, bursting with ripe produce and enough livestock to feed the region for years.

-In the middle of it all is a large building, fit for a king. You enter, meaning to ask the owner if you could perchance take some food, and if not, if you could work here for a share of money or produce.

-What you find inside is reminiscent of fables your mother told you of as a child

-A giant

-Large as a house and built like one, there sleeps the giant, Milo, exhausted from a hard day's work. You notice that it is drafty in the large building and have your pokemon cover up the giant while you look around.

-Surprisingly, you find a large apple-like pokemon asleep in the corner, but it is like nothing you’ve ever seen before, shining a golden green hue. You admire the giant pokemon for a bit before returning to the giants table, hoping to leave a note for him.

-However, once you get to the top of the table, the giant awakens and swings his massive arm down on you, instantly crushing you!

-Jk, he flies out of his chair, startled by your sudden appearance. You give a tentative wave, then start talking a bunch of nonsense about getting a job, needing food, yadda yadda.

-Milo looks over at his giant pokemon for help, who simply shrugs. You don’t seem like a bad person, and you aren’t interested in his ultra rare pokemon, so he decides to take you in.

-After years of getting to know each other, Milo tells you how he came to be up in the clouds, shunned by his family because of his large size. You tell him that you don’t care one way or another about size or race or gender. You’re just happy that he’s your friend and that he cares so much about you.


	4. Cinderella (Gordie / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Gordie is, of course, the icy prince, with you as a soot-covered step daughter and maid of a baroness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story.
> 
> (Also a little side note for this story, I really hate how the stepsisters rip apart a perfectly good dress that took so much effort to make, so I kinda replaced that part for something else.)

-Ah, the life of servitude. Just what you thought you’d go into once your dad decided to marry the first lady that caught his eye in the streets. It’s not your place to complain, though.

-Although, you do feel like complaining quite a lot lately, especially since you haven’t gotten a day off in over three months, constantly cleaning, cooking and working.

-Your pokemon;indeedee, dedenne, boldore and rookidee are all very sweet and understanding, which makes life at least somewhat bearable.

-One day, while mopping the foyer, there is a knock at the door. Before you can get up to answer it, one of your step sisters rushes to open it, pushing you into a puddle of cleaning water in the process.

-The visitor at the door turns out to be one of the grand duchesses very own postmen, bearing a letter of summons for all eligible young ladies in the kingdom. You, of course, are ecstatic! A day off of work to dance in the Grand Duchesses manor? What you wouldn’t give!

-Unfortunately, your step family hears you utter such words under your breath and devise a plan to make you miserable, setting up an entire house-wide cleaning regimen for you to follow before you can even hope to go to the party.

-Ever the vigilant worker, you get to work, going so far as to wipe down the ceiling for the momentous day. By the time you are done with your house-wide sweep, you are exhausted, and incapable of even thinking about redesigning the dress you had hoped to wear.

-Fortunately for you, your pokemon have your back! Over the course of the night, your pokemon work vigilantly to gather materials to form the perfect dress for you.

-Indeedee handles the sewing, boldore digging into his own stores to produce gems for your jewelry. Rookidee goes out to ask the local bug pokemon who you occasionally feed for silks. Dedenne keeps watch over your sleeping form to make sure you don’t wake up before they’re done.

-The end result is a stunningly beautiful light blue dress with sapphire stones and gleaming embroidery.

-You are absolutely shell-shocked, mesmerized by the beauty of the outfit. You tearfully hug your pokemon, overjoyed and overwhelmed with their kindness.

-Unfortunately, life doesn’t appear to like you and, as you’re getting ready, your family ride away on their coach, completely ignorant to your existence.

-Filled with sadness and betrayal, you run out of the house, your pokemon following you. You contemplate what you should do, but you know there is nothing to be done.

-That is, until a shooting star falls from the heavens into your backyard.

-You pick up your boldore and hug him to your chest in fear, unsure of what you should do next.

-Luckily, you don’t have to answer your own question as an etherally glowing being floats out of the crater, fine yellow silks wrapped around its form.

-It tells you that it is here to grant your wishes, as you are pure of heart. You don’t quite understand at first, but after wishing for a glass of water that magically pops into your hand, you decide that you can trust the strange pokemon.

-And so, your rookidee is transformed into a corviknight, your dedenne becoming a coachman, Indeedee into a fine noble lady, with your boldore growing in size until he’s big enough for you and all of your partners to nestle onto his body and ride on him.

-You all clamber onto him with your rookidee- i mean corviknight lifting you all into the air, fully prepared to go to the ball now. The last thing that Jirachi does before they warn you of your time limit is give you a pair of elegant glass slippers, which they say will stay the way that they are, as a sort of parting gift from the mythical pokemon.

-And so, you set off, fully prepared to dance the night away with your partners if nobody else.

-As you dismount from your larger pokemon, you are greeted with the stares of the masses. All eyes are on you as you enter the ice manor, and you can’t help but wonder if they know who you are. Do they think that you are dirty? Unworthy of being in their ranks?

-You step onto the dancefloor with your pokemon in tow. You take Indeedee’s hands and twirl around the dancefloor, your skirt flaring out gracefully as you both giggle with eachother.

-Your next partner is dedenne, who hops a fox trot with you, excitedly bouncing around the room until you move onto the next genre of song.

-The next song to come on is a dance that you traditionally do with your pokemon, so you drag your corviknight onto the floor.

-Just as you’re about to drag Boldore into a dance of the same calibre, a large hand finds itself onto your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks.

-There, not even two feet behind you, is the Grand Duchesses son, for which this party was held. His gleaming blue eyes bore into yours, sucking you in as he pulls you into a waltz.

-You don’t even realize that you’re dancing until the music stops, and you are twirled to a stop outside of the manor, into the cold of a beautiful garden.

-The young man compliments you on your dancing skills, saying that he needed to take you for a spin himself.

-He says that he’d been bored the whole event, until you came in and lit up the room, clearing the fog that came with snow and making way for the sun warmed rocks that appear with the summer. You blush at his sweet words and look away, embarrassed.

-You tell him you’ve never danced with someone quite as beautiful as him, and he offers to dance with you anytime. Just as you are about to say yes, you hear the most dreaded sound in the world.

-Gong, gong, gong…

-It is twelve o’ clock, and if you don’t leave now, you’ll never be able to get back to your house. The waters that lead to your home in Spikemuth are too cold to traverse, especially in a skirt that will sink you down.

-So you do the only thing you can. You run, whistling shrilly for your pokemon, who come rushing at your command. You all hop onto Boldore and corviknight takes off into the night, his jet blackwings slowly fading into navy, then to a deep turquoise. Just as jirachi’s power fades from him, you touch down in your houses front lawn, collapsing into a heap with your pokemon back in their regular forms

-The very next day, a decree is made. A search for the mysterious maiden with the snow blue dress and glass slippers. You feel ashamed.

-Ashamed for hoping that you could have a nice night, ashamed for even thinking about finding freedom through the Grand Duchesses son, and ashamed for failing your pokemon when they were having such a good time.

-So you hid. You didn’t come out for meals or cleaning or anything else, instead holing up in your room, clutching a chest full of your treasures from the night before.

-About a week after the ball, they drag you and your chest out of your small attic room, throwing you to the floor in the foyer.

-Your pokemon all gather around you, growling protectively as your family kick and claw at you, trying to excavate the chest from your hands.

-Just as they manage to spill the contents onto the floor, the door is banged on with the urgency of a man about to lose his job.

-It turns out that it is a man about to lose his job, as he has been incapable of finding the maiden from the week prior and is about to be kicked to the curb. When his eyes fall to the items scrawled onto the floor, his eyes light up and he immediately takes out his rotom phone and calls somebody on it.

-Your family glares daggers at you, as if daring you to say anything as the grand duchesses son bursts into the room, a crazed look in his eyes as he scans over your family members, eventually landing on you.

-Without even saying anything, he strides straight towards you, never breaking eye contact. Your sisters step in his way, all wide smiles and pleased grins as they tried to make small talk with him. He pushes them to the side and grips your hand with a surprisingly soft touch, gently lifting you off of the floor and into his arms.

-You were not expecting this turn of events but you’d be damned before anyone took this opportunity away from you and you leaned your face into his and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

-But there was a tomorrow, and a day after, and a day after. There were so many days, and they were all for you and your rock loving partner.


	5. The Little Mermaid (Nessa / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Nessa is little mermaid and you are the prince(ss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story.

-Nessa’s dad doesn’t want her going to the surface

-But she does it anyway

-There, she watches the charismatic prince(ss) of a kingdom quite near Nessa’s own dwelling

-Wooed by the prince(sse)s kindness, Nessa follows her around for a while

-But oh no! A storm is coming right for the princesses ship!

-With the help of her duraludon, Nessa saves the princess and drags her back to the shore.

-The princess barely catches sight of Nessa’s beautiful blue eyes before she disappears back into the sea

-You return to your kingdom, telling your family of the girl that had saved you

-Meanwhile, back in the sea, Nessa gets scolded and sent to the depths for punishment.

-While in the depths, Nessa meets the sea witch, Malamar.

-Malamar offers to turn Nessa into a human so she can meet with the princess, but at the price of her eyesight

-Nessa agrees on the condition that, when she finds the princess, if she can get a kiss within the first week, she can regain her eyesight.

-Malamar turns her into a human, then sends her to the surface.

-Once there, the princess runs into her by chance

-Nessa tells you that she is looking for the princess but cannot see.

-You don’t want Nessa to know that you are the prince(ss) because this is the first time someone’s talked with you so casually, but you offer to help her look, planning to tell  
Nessa who you really are after a while

-Nessa follows you home and just absolutely charms you with her quick wit and charisma, but you want to find the person who saved you before you start getting romantic with  
anyone.

-You take Nessa into town to experience all that the kingdom has to offer, then take her on a boat ride.

-While on the ride, you tell her what everything looks like, going into depth on every little thing, before turning to her.

-Boy do you put on the moves, describing every little thing from the strings of her hair to the curve of her lips. When you get to her eyes, you accidentally say cerulean instead of grey, which shocks both of you away from the kiss you were about to share.

-You return to your castle and go for a walk in the garden, trying to cool off from the earlier events. Your umbreon stays by your side through the walk until you come across a figure.

-The figure turns out to be Malamar, known now as Malary. Once you look into her eyes, you fall in love, mesmerized.

-Within the next few days you guys are engaged and the wedding is to be on the seventh day of Nessa being a human.

-Nessa isn’t going to take this lying down and starts asking around. Once she meets your Umbreon, she questions it about what happened and it shows her to Malary as she monologues her plan, giving herself away.

-On the day of the wedding, Nessa has a plan to get the princess to kiss her. It’s going to be hard, but she’s determined. Just as she’s about to enact her plan, she’s turned back  
into a mermaid and sent tumbling into the water.

-Nessa has an epic battle with Malamar and comes out victorious.

-Her father, having seem Nessa’s drive and determination, allows her one wish

-Nessa asks to be able to come to and from the land and sea at will, which is granted.

-The next day, Nessa returns to the land and finds you staring out into the water, an unreadable expression on your face.

-Nessa asks what’s wrong, and you turn to her, startled.

-In the next moment, she’s in your arms and you’re spinning her in circles, happy to see her again.

-When you look into her eyes and recognize them from what you’d seen the day you almost drowned, you are ecstatic and ask to court her.

-She happily agrees and you all live happily ever after!


	6. Hansel and Grethel (Piers / Reader / Marnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Marnie and Piers are the children of a very poor wood cutter who is married to a very mean lady who hates her step children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story. However, there is the typical mom who doesn't like her children in this story.

-Tired of having to take care of two children, Marnie and Piers' mom becomes very bitter.

-Because she is so angry with the children, she plots to take them out into the forest and ‘dispose’ of them.

-However, Marnie hears of her plan and gathers rocks to plot their way back to the house

-While on the walk, she drops the smooth pebbles to plot their way back to the house.

-The mother, displeased with their return, plans to do another walk, but directs the children not to go out before the walk.

-She gives the children a small loaf of bread to eat and guides them back into the forest, taking a different route from the last time.

-Piers rips off pieces of the bread and drops it on the ground so they can follow it back to the house again, but the mom sends out her corvisquire to eat the pieces.

-Hungry and exhausted, Marnie and Piers trek through the woods, hoping to have even the smallest glimpse of their house.

\- Marnie stumbles over a… Peppermint? That’s embedded into the ground

-Following a line of peppermints, Piers and Marnie make their way to a concert hall made of sugar

-Piers jumps onto the stage and belts out a few tunes, not knowing that he has more of an audience than just his sister.

-He hops off the stage to high-five his sister, but a new voice stops them both in their tracks

-”Bravo! Wonderful performance! That’s just what I built this stage for!” The voice says

-There, behind the mic, is a young lady that looks between their ages, clapping delightedly

-She then proceeds to take out a cookie guitar and play some sick riffs on it, a few woodland creatures coming out to listen to her play.

-Marnie and Piers join her on the stage, Piers singing, Marnie playing on an electric Cakeboard and you continuing to jam out on your cookie guitar.

-After a few songs, Piers and Marnie introduce themselves to you, and you introduce yourself as the cooking witch of Galar, but you aren’t actually a witch. It’s just a title.

-You find out about their situation and invite them to stay with you and your pokemon. You have a completely regular house that is not made out of candy a bit behind the stage

-They agree and follow you, and find out that you make some of the best deserts in all of Galar

-And so the children are never seen again.


	7. Beauty and the Beast (Leon / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Leon is the champion of Galar, the oddball of the town, while you are the creature drenched in shadows that resides in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely romantic take on the original story.

-Leon wakes up and goes into town, wanting to become stronger than ever. The townspeople find his need to continue growing in strength weird  
-Leon’s mum goes into the forest to sell some wooloo, riding her trusty dubwool  
-Oh no, a storm. Leon’s mum finds shelter in a strange manor, confused as to how it got there.  
-You are, of course, a very gracious host. You send out your sinistea to serve her up some nice tea, your lampent to light her path and your Aegislash to keep her safe.  
-She is confused by your kindness, but grateful nonetheless  
-However, when she tries to see your face, you run away.  
-When she returns back to the village, she tells Leon about what happened and that she thinks that the two of you would get along.  
-Leon goes into the forest to try to find you  
-Once he reaches your manor, you hide away, embarrassed about your looks, not wanting such an attractive man to see you.  
-You invite him to stay over for a while, your Levanny already getting to work making him clothes.  
-At dinner, you finally feel ready to show yourself… But you chicken out at the last moment.  
-For the next few days, you only contact Leon through letters and messages delivered by a psychic type pokemon. Leon, mystified by your very being, is determined to find out just what you look like  
-One day, while you are in your garden, tending to your wilting Roserade, Leon wanders out and sees you by mistake.  
-You look like… A monster. A pokemon. You are… A Grimsnarl?  
-Embarrassed, you flee, running away on your silvery hair.  
-After dinner, Leon gets a letter from you, requesting that he return home so that you can recover from a sudden sickness.  
-Leon has a feeling that you are lying, but doesn’t say anything about it. Just before he leaves, you send a package his way. It has a Bronzor inside of it, which he isn’t sure what to do with until he reads the letter  
-Bronzor are known to reveal the truth of that which it reflects, but only when polished by someone that it trusts.  
-So, for the next few months, Leon works on gaining Bronzors trust, feeding it, training it, playing with it.  
-One wintery day, when he feels like he’s gained enough of its trust to polish it, he hears howling coming from your woods.  
-He rushes in, Charizard at his side, to see you running away from two red-blue wolves. One of them manages to hit you, and you fall to the floor.  
-Just before the other can make the finishing blow, Leon’s charizard jumps in the way and lets out a guttural cry.  
-The wolves run away, back into the mist, allowing you to get up and nurse your wounds.  
-Leon comes over and offers to help, which you agree to, then leads you back to your manor.  
-Once there, Leon cleans and wraps your wounds, and once done, reveals his nicely polished Bronzor, letting it face you.  
-The reflection is nothing short of breathtaking, at least in Leon’s eyes. He already knew that you were a good person on the inside, but to add such beauty to your qualities seemed kind of unfair.  
-In the heat of the moment, Leon leans forward and kisses you, breaking the curse that had ailed you for so long.  
-Once free, Leon is able to see what you truly look like and is even more impressed. Overwhelmed with emotion, you run into his arms, laughing and crying all at once, your pokemon coming in to celebrate with you.


	8. Rapunzel (Hop / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You are the Maiden in the tower, and the thief who will save you? Why, Hop, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is a brief mention of murder in this story. None of the previously mentioned events take place, however.

-Who’d have thought that the queen of the kingdom would get sick? And when she’s with child, too.

-Well, there’s only one thing that can save her! A magical onion guarded by a legendary pokemon.

-However, when Celebi is asked about the onion of life, the pokemon simply snickers and flies away.

-The truth is that a human stole the onion and has been using it to keep herself healthy for quite a while.

-Luckily, a blunder made by the lady sends the onion tumbling right in front of one of the knights of the kingdom’s faithful Arcanine.

-And so, the queen is cured of her sickness and births a child, you.

-On the day of your birth, they send out lampents to symbolize your soul being led to the earth, much like the drop of sun that was sent to earth that became the onion that   
saved both you and your mom.

-Unluckily, after only about a month of you being born, you are kidnapped by the human who had tried to keep the onion to herself. Apparently, your very presence can be used as a substitute for the onion.

-And so, you are kept in a tower, raised by the woman as her own daughter, with only your kecleon as a friend.

-But it’s not all bad. You’ve used all of the free time that you have to learn from the surprisingly large library that your ‘mother’ has. You’ve learned a lot about pokemon, including the migrating cycles of Lampent. Apparently, the very day that is your birthday is in fact not a day in which Lampent choose to migrate.

-For your eighteenth birthday, you decide that you want to go out and see what type of phenomenon could possibly be causing the lampent to all float during that specific day.

-However, your mother is very dodgy about the subject and all but forbids you from leaving the tower.

-You, however, planned for this, and came up with a plan to get her to leave for a while in order to get your way. Whoever said that you were a well behaved kid?

-Once your mom is out of sight, you begin to prep for your journey

-However, halfway through prepping, you hear what sounds like… Metal hitting stone? Outside of your tower.

-Taking a little peek, you see that it is a strange man

-You’ve never had to deal with a stranger climbing your tower before, but if your mother taught you anything, it was to attack first and ask questions later!

-So that’s what you do. As soon as he gets into your tower, you command your Kecleon to use a Feint attack, instantly knocking out the intruder.

-To your vast surprise, the man has no pointy teeth and looks like a generally good guy. When he wakes up, he doesn’t seem too put out by your outlandishly long hair and just wants to get back to his journey. However, when he accidentally knocks over his chair, he knocks himself out again.

-While he’s out, you look through his bag and find a strange… Thing. It looks like a keyring with a face, and you vaguely recognize it as a pokemon. 

-Once the stranger is back up, you ask him to bring you to where the lampent gather on your birthday, which he refuses to do, which you find odd.

-So, you resort to blackmail. And boy does it work.

-There you were, out of the tower and on the cool grass, feet bare.

-Arceas, your mother is going to kill you.

-But this is so much fun, you really couldn’t care one way or another.

-So off you go, Hop at your side. He has his own goals to accomplish while on the road and convinces you to go to a concert hall with him to get a “Badge” as he calls it.

-There, at the Spikey Duckling, you sing songs and dance with ruffians, who aren’t as rough as they first appear. Hop fights what he calls a “Gym Leader” while there, then you guys are about to leave.

-That is until the royal guard barges in.

-Hop ducks behind a counter, dragging you with him, then you guys are let out by the gym leader's sister, who leads you to an escape exit.

-Confused, you asked Hop why you guys are running.

-He explains that he’s running from the Chairman of the kingdom because of the key ring that he stole that holds the secret of who the princess of the kingdom is.

-So you two run, fast and hard, until you are stopped by a very steep ledge.

-There, you are cornered by the Chairman, a person called Bede yells at Hop from the floor. Hop tells you that he betrayed that person.

-You begin to wonder why you put your faith in this person, but the question is answered when he takes out all of the Chairman’s men with a singular Dubwool.

-In your attempts to get away, you get stuck in a rockslide and trapped in a cave. It is there that you reveal the magical properties of your hair, which aids you guys in your   
escape.

-The next day is your birthday, the day that the Lampent will float into the sky.

-However, you are faced with a challenge in the form of your mother, who dares you to give the key ring to your companion.

-Not one to back down from a challenge, you give Hop the keyring, which he seems happy about, but not as happy as he is when he takes you into town and dances with you.

-So you guys have fun in the Kingdoms festival, dancing, singing, battling and all around having a good time.

-The next day, Hop says that he feels bad about taking the Klefki and wants to take it back. You agree that it was wrong of him and you go with him to return it.

-On the way, you are stopped by your mother, who stabs Hop and has her Carnavine use bind on you to keep you from leaving.

-You’re worried about Hop and beg your mother to let you save him. She agrees as long as you come along with her afterwards.

-You run to his side and quickly devise a plan

-”You need to cut my hair” “What?” “It’s the only way to keep all of us safe. Let me just heal you first.”

-So you do. You heal him. But right before your mother can drag you back, Hop slices through your hair with one of his daggers, then drags you back to him and away from your mother.

-You feel… Really guilty, seeing her shrivel away. But you know that it’s for the best. It had to be done, to keep your freedom and to make sure that Hop stays safe.

-So, with tearful eyes, you go to the castle.

-Once there, you request an audience with the queen and king, wanting to admit to your sins and give Hop the chance to right his own wrongs.

-The guards seem to recognize you and immediately lead you to the king and queen, who also seem to recognize you.

-Both of the rulers run up to you, embracing you tightly, calling you their daughter. You don’t know why, but this brings even more tears to your eyes, and you just start   
bawling, which is embarrassing, especially in front of Hop.

-Hop joins in on the hug once your mom invites him to, and you all just turn it into a group cry fest

-You and Hop explain what happened and apologise, but it is counted as Self Defence, and Hop is only praised for finding and returning you.

-And so, you guys live happily ever after! Probably


	9. The Princess Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede takes the role of the frog prince with you as his beautiful and responsible companion, the frog princess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there is not rape, violence or murder in this story. It is mostly a purely comical/romantic take on the original story.

-Ah, childhood. The best time to have friends and the best time to make connections. Your family is unfortunately very poor, but you don’t let that bring you down.

-Your mother is a gardener and your father is a soldier in the royal guard

-All that you want to do is join the gym challenge. Becoming the champion would be a bonus, though!

-However, you need a lot of money or get a sponsorship to join the challenge…

-As the royal family's private gardener, your mom is allowed to bring you to work with her and you play with their youngest son, Hop, all of the time.

-As you get older, you take over your mum’s job as the gardener and start saving up to go on your journey, even managing to get a team going in the process.

-Hop notices your amazing battling prowess and devises a plan to get his brother to endorse the both of you to go on the challenge

-So, on the day that the Chairman’s adopted son, Bede, is to go to Motostoke for the opening ceremony, Hop throws a huge party, with a battle tournament to show his brother how powerful you both are.

-Bede was supposed to be the guest of honor, but an unfortunate spell turned him into a Politoed and had his Hatterene turn into him.

-So, they devise a plan in order to turn him back into a human, going over the spell and what could possibly turn him back into a human.

-In an ancient tome, it is said that a kiss from a great warrior is the only thing that can turn him back into a human, so he decides to go to the party and find the strongest trainer there.

-You come out victorious with only your Feraligatr and Ribombee, and are rewarded with a sponsorship, finally achieving your dream.

-Bede’s Hatterene pulls you aside and begs you to kiss the actual Bede, who is very much a frog.

-You grew up deathly afraid of frogs and can’t even look him in the eyes, so you come up with a compromise.

-You’ll only kiss him when you’re ready

-So, Bede follows you during your journey, learning more about you and you more about him.

-He finds out that you are a kind person who works near breaking, and so do your pokemon.

-You learn that Bede isn’t as stuck up as you originally thought and actually has a bit of an inferiority complex

-You finally reach the final gym leader, Raihan, and feel ready to kiss Bede.

-So you do. It’s kind of slimy at first, so you pull away immediately.

-However, once you wipe off the mucus from your lips, you dive right back in for a round two, tackling him to the ground right in front of the rest of the city of Dragons, who coo at your open affection

-And so, you live happily ever after. For the most part.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Piers as Snow White and you as his knight in shining silk cloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all of these stories are child friendly! I'm not much for the darker parts of Grimm Fairy Tales and do not condone Violence, Rape or Murder. However, there are a few instances where stuff just happens. I will put a note at the beginning to warn of such things.  
> That being said, there's slight murder? Kinda? In this story, but none of the other mentioned events.

-Piers is the most talented performer in the kingdom of Galar, his voice like that of a siren

-However, an evil lies nearby, jealous of his incredible talents.

-meanwhile, you meet piers and fall in love with his talents and cool hair

-The lady who is so jealous of his voice orders his… Disappearance, sending out her hunter, Marnie.

-Marnie is charmed by Piers’ kind soul and amazing singing voice and lets him go, offering to be his kid sister.

-The two of them make their way to a cottage in the woods, thinking it abandoned. The two of them work hard to get the place clean and start making food.

-The seven dwarves, or shall I say, the seven gym leaders, barge in on Marnie and Piers after they settle down for a nap, and are surprised to see the dust and grime that usually coats their home gone!

-Curious, they look around their house for the culprit while Nessa is sent out to look for their friend, the princess of a nearby land.

-The dwarves come across two strangers curled up in their beds and silently debate about what to do

-Before they can come to a conclusion, Piers wakes up and is startled by the seven munchkins surrounding himself and his adopted sister.

-By the time Piers explains what was going on, Nessa returns with you in tow. You remember Piers’ voice from your walks around the castle and question what happened. He tells you he had to run away from his evil stepmother, so you agree to not tell anybody about his whereabouts.

-Over time, Piers, Marnie and yourself get to know eachother better. Marnie thinks of you as her big sister and follows you everywhere, even when you go out into the forest to   
take care of the wild pokemon.

-On one such day, where all of the dwarfs have to go out to take care of their jobs, Piers stays back at the cottage, still a little worried about going out and being hunted down   
by the evil queen.

-Unbeknownst to him, the evil queen disguised herself as an old lady and poisoned an apple, especially for him!

-Upon returning from your outing with Marnie, you find Piers, out cold, apple in hand.

-In a rage, you tell Marnie to watch out for her brother while you go out and chase down the evil queen.

-Once you find her, you challenge her to a no-holds-barred pokemon battle, whoever wins gets to ask whatever from the loser.

-You, of course, win, and ask the evil queen to cure Piers and never go near him again. Defeated, she gives you the antidote and agrees to never make a move against him.

-You return to the cottage in the woods to find Piers in a coffin, which is not what you were expecting. You tell them that he’s still breathing and that he just needs to wake up. All of the gym leaders are stumped at your deduction.

-After pouring the antidote down Piers’s throat, you slap him on the cheeks until he finally wakes up, coughing and heaving. Relieved, you pull your friend and crush into a hug.

-Piers pats you on the back comfortingly and tells you he’ll never accept gifts from strangers ever again.

-And so, you and your friends live happily ever after! Also, the evil queen’s still chillin’ in the castle, but that’s ok, she ain’t gonna hurt no one.


End file.
